Miguel Rivera/Relationships
List of Miguel Rivera's relationships in ''Coco '' Family Enrique and Luisa Rivera Enrique and Luisa are Miguel's parents, whom he loves very much. Though they initially disapprove of Miguel's ambitions to be a musician, in the end they love him for who his in nonetheless. Enrique is supportive , loving and fatherly for his son, hoping that he'd one day join the shoemaking family business. He initially disliked that Miguel snuck off to Mariachi Plaza and angrily proclaimed that being a musician was nothing for his son. Luisa feels the same way for Miguel, being very motherly and loving towards him. She gently encourages him to embrace their family's traditions and loves both Miguel and Socorro. Both of them were worried when their son didn't come home at all at night and relieved when he returrned the next morning. At the end, Luisa and Enrique accepted Miguel's love for music, even smiling on as he sung "Proud Corazon" for their family, both living and deceased. Socorro Rivera Socorro is Miguel's younger sister, born in between the events of Coco remembering her father and the Dia de los Meurtos. He is shown to be very affectionate for her, as he holds her and proudly tells her about their family and smiled at her when singing "Proud Corazon." Héctor Rivera Miguel first saw Hector attempting to cross the marigold bridge at Marigold Grand Central Station, and watched his escape attempt with interest. However, they first when Miguel overheard the skeleton talk about knowing Ernesto de la Cruz and attempting to bribe an officer with an officer of meeting him. Both he and Héctor agreed to help each other out: Miguel would put Héctor's photo on the ofrenda if the skeleton helped the boy reach his great-great-grandfather. However, the two were unaware of their relationship as grandfather and grandson at the time. Despite not trusting Héctor, Miguel still followed him because he didn't want to take up his grandmother, Mamá Imelda's blessing of no more music. By the time Miguel witnessed the "Final Death" with an amigo's of Héctor, Chicharrón, disappeared, he didn't want the same thing to happen to Héctor. Later while he was nervous before a first performance inf ront of others, Héctor offered Miguel with fatherly advice on how to shake off the nerves of the performance. Though he lacked a "grito" like Héctor, he was still pushed by his unknown grandfather to perform, who expressed faith in him. After a successful Performance, Héctor praised Miguel and expressed proudness in him. However, their second to final conversation before their familial connection ended in disaster, where Miguel ran away from Héctor after a major argument. After he learned that Hector was his biological great-great-grandfather instead of de la Cruz, Miguel proclaimed he was proud to be his family and Hector his. Miguel was able to save his dying great-great-grandfather by having Coco remember him by playing "Remember Me" for her. In the end, both of them had a strong love and admiration for each other and had more or less been a father-son relationship. . Imelda Rivera Imelda was shocked to meet him when he was trapped in the land of the dead and the only one of her great-great-grandchildren she has interacted with. Imelda is motherly with her grandson, as she was described as looking at him with love and kindness despite the trouble he caused 1 while trying to send him to the land of the Living. Also, when Miguel first meets Imelda, he remains unsure if he should hug her, shake hands with her and even bow to her. They had multiple differences, as Imelda was against magic while her great-great-grandson was for it. However, it is noted that Miguel inherited her stubborn nature. Imelda felt betrayed that he broke the blessing she bestowed upon him. However, Imelda means well and is only looking out for her grandson and doesn't want him to follow the path her husband, Héctor, did. When Miguel had the chance to run away, Imelda was concerned for his safety and wanted him to return home. When Imelda did meet Miguel again, she tried to force him to accept her blessing and return home. However, Miguel blamed her for ruining his life, as family are supposed to support each other and declared that Imelda would never understand. She attempts to reason with her grandson to not follow the path Héctor did, but Miguel ignored her and continued running. However, Imelda came to her great-great-grandson's and husband's rescue. Both of them hugged each other, with Imelda expressing how glad that they found him in time before sunrise. Later, out of love for Miguel, Imelda decides that instead of forbidding him to make music, instead that he shouldn't forget how much his family loves him. She was horrified when she saw da la Cruz throw Miguel off the building but were relieved when Pepita saved him at the last minute. Imelda and Héctor send Miguel back to the land of the living before he is turned into a skeleton. One year later, on the Day of the Dead, Imelda is seen smiling as Miguel sings and plays on Héctor's guitar. Abuelita Though Miguel and Elena have different views and a somewhat strained relationship, Abuelita and Miguel have a strong, familial love for each other. He disliked that she didn't approve of his love for music and cried when she smashed the guitar her worked on and didn't care when Elena pointed out that Miguel would end up just like Hector and hurt her feelings when Miguel said he didn't care if he was forgotten. However, when he was thrown in a cenote, Miguel immediately felt guilty for yelling his family, mostly his grandmother for declaring to no longer be apart of the family. A year later after Miguel returned, he and his Abuelita now have a better relationship and understand one another. Elena has accepted his love for music, as she is seen happily watching Miguel performing at the end of the film and seeing him pass down the family tradition to Socorro by telling her of their family. Tía Gloria Gloria initially believes that Miguel should follow traditions and not go through with music, believing that his ideas were crazy. However, she seems to have changed her opinion at the end of the film, as she enjoys his and his cousins' performances in "Proud Corazon." Tío Berto Miguel's uncle, Berto highly disapproves of his nephew going off talking to a musician and exhibited disgust at first. He spent all night looking for Miguel when he suddenly ran away from home. A year later, Berto and Carmen enjoy music as much as Miguel did. Rosa and Abel Abel and Rosa are Miguel's cousins through his aunt Carmen and uncle Berto. Though the two enjoy teasing their cousin, they appear to act like siblings, as Rosa and Abel enjoy teasing him. However, they were both worried for his safety that Abel was possibly up all night looking for Miguel when he ran away. They also appear to have fallen in love with Music and played "Proud Corazon" with him. Family Alebrijes Dante Dante was very loyal to Miguel and the rest of the Rivera family due to being one of the family's alebrije. He is a very likable companion, traveling with Miguel in the Land of the Dead. Being a true spirit guide, he led Miguel to his real great-great-grandfather, who was not Ernesto, but the outcast, Hector. He brought both Hector and Miguel together and was one of the reasons that the Riveras were able to mend their relationship with Hector, their ancestor. It is even through Miguel's kindness that has caused Dante to come to his friend whenever in his time of need. He is also very friendly with Miguel Pepita Pepita is Miguel's Great-grandmother, Imelda's Alebrije. He was initially afraid of Pepita when she cornered him as she and Imelda were looking for him. However, Miguel learned she wasn’t as bad as he thought she was and was glad when Pepita and Imelda found him and Hector in time. After Pepita saved them, she had given Miguel a big lick. Enemies Ernesto de la Cruz Initally idolizing de la Cruz, Miguel believed Ernesto to be his great-great-grandfather. He felt angry at de La Cruz in the end when it was learned Ernesto killed his real grandfather, Hector, even proclaiming him a fraud unknowingly in front of a loud audience. Justice was finally achieved for their family after Pepita punished de la Cruz for tearing their family apart. Category:Relationships